NO todo es lo que parece
by alma y yuriko
Summary: he vuelto otra persona si mi hermana os causo molestias lo siento pero yo la autentica propietaria ahora esto es una parodia los que amen a silver NO LEAN repito NO LEAN puede contener ecenas que no quieran y me maten T.T pero este es un fic para los anti-silvers pasen y lean contiene sonaze pasen y lean esperare otros reviews si son negativos la borrare y no lean los anti-sonaze


**ORDENADOR: HOOOOLAAAAA si lo se soy la persona mas horrible del mundo perdónenme T.T**

**MIKU:¿perdonar?**

**ALMA:no te van a perdonar **

**ALTE: si escribe una historia malvada y sangrienta**

**KAMA:no creo que eso funcione mejor una alegre y bonita...**

**KATE KAT:siiiii si escribe como... ¡una historia yaoi!**

**Todas menos kate:tu estas traumatizada ...**

**ORDENADOR:si QUEREIS una así tenéis que escribirla vosotras ¿no? Ademas yo quiero una de humor.**

**TODAS:ufffff **

**ahora si empezamos con el fic: los personajes pertenecen a sega y a sonic team**

**NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE**

…**...**

Un día en mobius un cierto erizo plateado con cabeza de *******(alma:que es eso)(ordenador(ord.):algo XD)**estaba de vacaciones de su futuro igual que cierta gatita lavanda de ojos dorados **(todos:¡no esta enamorado de ella!no es s****ze puagg)**que estaba descansando en casa de cream,mientras el estaba en casa de tails pero uno no sabe que ase cuando nadie esta... y es traumante...

silver:bueno ya esta a bailar

***SUENA UN SONIDO ASI turururututututururu turuturututututururu tuturu uauu yeeeaa ***

**¡PUM! ¡PUM!**

Silver:a empezado y oh no no estoy vestido**(alma:pero no se tenia que vestir antes y como se va vestir es un erizo MACHO)(ord: tu sabes como es...uou)**

**se viste como un rayo y empieza a bailar**

silver:_que bien solo y nadie me ve que divertido_

_**de repente...*CLARK* SE HABRE LA PUERTA Y ESE PERSONAJE ERA...¡TAILS!**_

Tails:silver estoy en ca- que m****

Asi era vio a silver bailando caramell dancen con …...¡UN VESTIDO ROSA!

Tails:silver tu eres...O.o *se quedo en blanco ¿acaso el vivía con un...?*

silver:tails al fin llegas...oh no nononono no es lo que piensas *agitabas las manos desesperadamente *

tails:silver tu eres...*suspenso*

silver se preparaba para lo peor pero no se esperaba su reacción

tails: eres...¡MARICON! JA CHUPATE ESA SONIC BLAZE Y YO GANAMOS LA APUESTA DE TI Y SHADOW MUAJAJAJA

silver:qu-

sonic(aparecio de la nada):no es justo no me lo esperaba yo quiero mis chilidogs ToT

shadow: y yo una televisión nueva

blaze: pero tu no ves la televisión

shadow: es que me aburro pero habéis ganado la apu-

de repente...**(alma:espera espera se alegran ¬ .¬ ¿ya lo sabían?) (ord:espera y veras)(kate:y de donde salen sonic,blaze y shadow ¬o¬...?)(ord:de...algún lugar XD) (alte:¿por que no hay nadie muerto?)(ord:porque no...bueno aun no *risa maléfica*)(kama;¿por que pones a silver asi?)(ord:porque soy mala y lo odio y déjense de preguntas acaparan todo el fic sigamos)**

silver:PERO QUE M***** PASA AQUI ¡¿COMO QUE UNA APUESTA?! ACASO LO SABIAIS Y TU * señala a shadow * ¿PARA QUE M******* QUIERES UNA P**** TELEVISION?

Todos se quedaron shockeados luego de 5 minutos empezaron a reir a carcajadas silver estaba perplejo por que quedaron ¡media hora riéndose! Ok no..como mucho 10...

sonic:jajaja es que no te has visto? Cuando hablas y caminas pareces una chica.

Shadow:jeje hum...ademas que lo sospechábamos desde un principio como te comportabas con los demás

blaze:ademas no parabas de hablar conmigo sobre cosa femeninas como ''sabias que rouge esta con ….'' o ''blaze cuidado con tu poder te puedes quemar...tu vestido ¡es de marca!''

tails: O.o y ademas no parabas de hablar con amy sobre zapatos si de guchi si no bla bla bla

silver:pe-pero por que hicieron una apuesta y por que shadow quiere un mal*** televisor

sonic:je queriamos sacar provecho pero la apuesta era que si lo eras o simplemente actúas femenino

tails: blaze y yo ganamos asi que yo tendre la avioneta de ultimo modelo y blaze...bueno es secreto

blaze:*sonrojada *s-si y lo de shadow no se por que quiere un televisor si ni siquiera ve la tele o esta aburrido o es un reverendo idiota

shadow:mira quien habla tu quieres una cita a solas con el faker

sonic:blaze es eso cierto

blaze:_mal****shadow _ s-si * se sonroja *

sonic:b-blaze yo...**(TODAS:¡SONAZE!biiiennn)**

blaze:si...

sonic: yo …...* se sonroja ***(todas pegadas a la vez:siiiii?)**

silver:DEJAOS DE CURSILADAS Y ATENDET **(todas:MAL*** MAL****DO DE MI****** DE SILVER) **NO PUEDO AGUANTAR t-todos lo saben si es asi yo

tails:no tranquilo solo nosotros...

**FIN y asi acaba la historia epilogo:**

blaze consiguió su cita y se enamoraron,tails consiguió su avioneta y shadow se quedo sin tele XD

y silver vivió fe-**(alte:ho no nonono aquí no se acaba viviendo feliz nadie a muerto nadie no esta mi final)(ord:pero...)(alte ni pero ni historias dame sitio)(ord:ahyy)**

**ALTE:EL VERDADERO FINAL**

tails:no tranquilo solo nosotros...

silver se quedo tranquilo pero...

tails:y el resto del mundo

silver ya no quiero vivir mas *se va le siguen y se tira de 60 pisos sin telequinesis ***(alte:y salpico mucha mucha sangre muajajaja)**

sonic:bueno fue un erizo muy feliz y gay hasta ahora

tails blaze y shadow:si...

sonic:beno y blaze te quería decir que y-yo te amo

blaze:lo siento sonic te veo como amigo

* sonic se quedo de piedra su corazón no latía *

...

blaze:es broma tonto * le da un beso en los labios * yo también te amo

sonic: * recuperándose * NO VUELVAS A ASER ESO NUNCA * le da otro beso *

tails: bueno otro final feliz * dijo ignorando completamente a silver muerto en el suelo * shadow recuerda a mi avión...

shadow: sii lo se * con un televisor en los brazos *

tails:¿de donde lo sacaste shadow? * señalando al televisor *

shadow: lo robe de esa tienda * señala a la tienda de enfrente *

tails:bueno...pero no te olvides de mi avión ¿vale?

Shadow:siiii

tails:¿lo prometes?

Shadow:lo prometo

tails:..._¿para que querrá la tele? Bueno no es asunto mio_

Shadow:_...mi little pony allá voy_

**FIN XD ¿O NO?**

**EXTRA**

_**silver:¿donde estoy?**_

_**?:en tu peor pesadilla**_

_**silver:mephiles amor cuanto tiempo**_

_**mephiles:ho no la mier*** de silver ***_**corre ***

_**silver:mephiles cariño no te vayas ***_**corre tras el ***

**tals doll :_jejejejeje creo que me voy a divertir con estos dos_**

_**FIN**_** AHORA SI XD**

…**...**

**ALMA: este me gusto**

**KATE KAT : a mi también...por que contenía yaoi**

**TODAS: ya ¬ .¬U**

**ALTE: A MI POR EL FINAL DE SILVER...**

**ORDENADOR:¡POR QUE ME ECHASTE DE...!**

**KAMA: a mi por lo de sonic y blaze**

**TODAS: ssiiiiiiii * con voz soñadora ***

**MIKU: ordenador...¿no te olvidas de algo?**

**ordenador:me acabo de acordar que a mi no me tienen que perdonar es a nuestra hermana Ò.Ó**

**alma:ahora se dio cuenta**

**TODAS MENOS ORDENADOR:siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...**

**ordenador:no sean duras espero que les guste nuestra hermana es muy dejada**

**TODAS:QUE PASEN BUEN DIA,TARDE,NOCHE...BUENO YA NOS ENTIENDEN CHAO**


End file.
